This invention relates to respirators in general and, more particularly, to an improved cooling arrangement for a breathing apparatus having a chemical cartridge for the absorption of exhaled carbon dioxide or the development of oxygen or both.
This invention relates to improvements in the respirator as disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 866,238 filed on Jan. 3, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,947, issued Feb. 19, 1980, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In a respirator of the type so disclosed, a chemical cartridge for the absorption of exhaled carbon dioxide or the evolution of oxygen or both is provided with a coolant-containing cooling device, i.e. a coolant bag.
The coolant is contained in the coolant bag which is arranged in a space between a contact wall to an air bag and the back of the respirator support structure. The coolant bag can be surrounded by an insulating layer, with the exception of the contact surface to the contact wall. On its bottom, the coolant bag has a filler cap with a closure. The coolant is preferably dry ice.